


Secondhand Love

by JPA



Series: Bad Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPA/pseuds/JPA
Summary: You choke on love while he chokes on his next breath.





	Secondhand Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on the last part of A Match Made In Hell but for now I'm just going to post this little... poem thing? It's something I wrote a couple years ago. I know it's short, but oh well! 
> 
> When I was 15, I really liked this one guy (who was a bit not good)! This work is about his bad habit and my bad luck tbh! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

****Secondhand love is a lot like secondhand smoke. It’s harmful. It happens when you hang around someone with a problem. Maybe, if you would’ve tried harder, everything would be okay. It’s not quite your fault, but you have to deal with the consequences anyway.

You choke on love while he chokes on his next breath. His lungs are ugly with tar, and your heart is just ugly. You’re jealous of the cigarette placed between his lips before it’s even there, because you know that his pack means more to him than you ever will. Those cancer sticks—they get to touch his smile, something that you only ever get to see. You know that someday soon you won’t even get to do that.

He’ll drop out.

You’ll transfer to a different school.

Someday, he’ll forget about you, but you’ll never forget about him. Even when you’re over it, over him, he’ll still have a place in your ugly heart.

Maybe that’s why you start smoking.

Maybe not.

You would gladly choke to death on his secondhand smoke than deal with your own secondhand love.  


End file.
